Schism
by Artemis Cervantes
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are involved in a car accident, Elliot ends up in a coma and Olivia gets a temporary partner. However, something just isn't right about her and Alexandra is determined to find out what. AONew Char.


Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin' but the plot. Everything owned by whoever owns it and whatever else i'm supposed to be saying here and if you're still reading this, then i'm currently stealing your wallet to buy me some cheetos. XD!! run away!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Silence

The ride had been a quiet one. Both detectives were accustomed to one another, so the lengthy silences were no longer awkward, or strange to them. Elliot was lost in thought at his recent divorce. Olivia was paying close attention to the traffic laden street. Neither of them suspected anything more than a long, slow, drive back to the station. Elliot's cellphone rang, distracting Olivia, who glanced all of 3 seconds away from the road in front of her. That was just enough time for a diesal to run through the intersection and plow directly into the passengar side of the black crown victoria. Olivia would be the only one to wake, jerking into conciousness as the paramedics strapped her onto a stretcher.

"Elliot-" Olivia tried to sit upright, but a firm hand pressed her back down.

"Easy detective. Just relax. We have Elliot on his way to the hospital now."

"Is he okay?" Olivia winced when she felt a needle prick her skin.

When both paramedics glanced at one another, Olivia felt her stomach sink. She didn't say anything more, unsure if she could handle the truth just then, so keeping quiet when the paramedics went silent. When her head tilted to the side, Olivia caught a glimpse of the mangle cruiser she and Elliot had been driving. It was folded in a neat 'V', stuck to the diesal's grill like roadkill. Olivia grimaced and prayed no one else was hurt during the accident.

Two Days Later:

"Can you at least tell me what room he's in?" Olivia bent over the counter of the nurse's station, trying to get information from an intern who stared back at her with a blank expression. "Is there someone ELSE I can speak to? Preferrably someone who's been working here longer than the past 5 minutes?!" Her frustration was rising and, sensing the woman's boiling point, a passing doctor stepped in.

"Benson, right?" He offered a hand, then pointed to his nametag. "I'm Dr. Rolph. Are you looking for Mr. Stabler?"

"Yes! Finally. Where is he? I haven't heard a damn thing in TWO days!!" Olivia held up two fingers, waving her arms around.

"Still in IC, but we're moving him to a private room on the upper floor tomorrow. He's in a coma, Miss Benson. We don't know when, or even IF, Mr. Stabler will wake up." Dr. Rolph set a hand on Olivia's arm when she swayed lightly.

"Wha..." Olivia stepped back, leaning against a nearby wall for support as the information sunk in. Elliot was in a coma. And he might not wake up. The last thing she said to her partner had been 'I'll drive'. "Is he breathing on his own? Is he on life support? Will he-"

"Mr. Stabler is doing fine on his own. It's just a matter of waiting now. I'm sorry." Dr. Rolph patted Olivia's arm lightly. "You can see him if you like. His ex-wife and children have been in and out these past days. They even dropped in one you, just before you woke the first night."

_"Dr. Rolph, report to the emergancy room. Dr. Rolph, to the emergancy room please." _

"I have to go. If you have any more questions, please ask for me. Try to have a good night, Miss Benson." Dr. Rolph smiled lightly, before turning to jog down the hallway.

"...yeah...right..." Olivia shook her head, still disbelieving the information she'd just recieved.

When Olivia stepped into the cold, quiet room, she was aware of the fact that Elliot appeared as if only sleeping. His tall, muscular frame had been dressed in a light green medical gown, dark shading his jawline where stubble was setting in. His face was expressionless, peaceful even, both hands set at his sides on the crisp, white bed sheet. There were numerous small cuts around Elliot's face, though several bits of debris ran a jagged line against his left arm, where a bandage was wrapped around it. His right eye had a dark circle below, his nose had been broken and was now set into a splint to keep it straight as it healed. Olivia suffered minor wounds compared to Elliot's, nursing a sprained ankle, cuts from the shattered glass, bruising around her ribs and a busted lower lip.

"El." Olivia said softly. She brushed her fingertips at the man's short cropped hair. What would she do without him? Without his strength, support and understanding? Olivia heard footsteps and she lifted her head to see Kathy in the doorway. "Hey." Olivia smiled weakly and Kathy did the same. Both women looked exhausted, though for different reasons.

"Hey. He's being moved to another room tomorrow." Kathy said as she moved further into her ex-husband's room.

Kathy had always held a portion of jealousy and anger towards Olivia, because the woman saw a side of her husband she was never privy to at home. Because Olivia could bring a smile to Elliot's face when Kathy no longer could. Now, however, Kathy understood that Olivia had never been a threat and in fact, on many occasions, the Detective urged Elliot to mend things with his wife.

"Yeah, the doctor told me a minute ago. I was just released an hour ago." Olivia turned her gaze to the floor. The silence that followed was, unfortunatly, awkward. Olivia was going home and Elliot wasn't. Somehow, even to her, it just didn't seem very fair. "I...I should get home. It was nice to see you, Kathy. I'll be around."

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Olivia." Kathy nodded, taking Olivia's spot by Elliot's beside and scooping up her ex-husband's hand into her own.

"Night Kathy." Olivia walked out into the hallway and let out a long, deep breath. All she wanted just then was to go home, take a shower and sleep for the rest of the year.


End file.
